


The Dragon's Call

by Churi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ...well in this case getting in the robot works too, //punched, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, MILDLY SPICY MEATBALLS WITH A SIDE OF TEARS AND CINNAMON, Shimadacest, [gendo voice] kiss the robot hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churi/pseuds/Churi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to feel me. The real me.”</p><p>Hanzo meets Genji for the first time after he believed him to be dead, mixed feelings of resentment and affection ensue. Takes place a little bit before where the "Dragons" film leaves off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Call

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting here so i'm sorry if i'm missing some post etiquette idk also i didnt realize there was freeform cloudy with a chance of meatballs fanfics until i was writing one of those tags and it popped up. huh. Also feel free to translate and repost in other places, just PLEASE give me credit and link back to the original, that's all I ask!

It returned. The pain, the aching, the guilt that stole countless nights from him if the pain hadn’t already. He’d finally learned to accept it—the fact that his beloved brother, Genji, had died by his hand. Even so, he had never forgiven himself. Still, he accepted it, and that pain, that guilt he felt—it all left him when he finally confronted this fact, and with it, everything else had been stolen away. He felt a strange numbness, not quite tranquil or serene, but colder, lonelier. And yet, even though he finally thought he could accept it, Genji stood before him, alive and at peace. Bitterness welled up within him, Genji had changed. Unlike him, who had been stuck in the past for the last ten years, unable to forgive himself, yet his younger brother was able to so boldly claim forgiveness. Honor, a stolen treasure held in the hands of his brother who no longer seemed to be entirely human.

It was as if a demon delivering punishment had come to take him down again, as if what he had been given already was not enough. He felt a bit of resentment well up in his chest that was already feeling like it’d burst. He dreamt many times that his brother was alive and well, that it was all one long bad dream. But standing here now was not the brother he once knew, but a stranger with his brother’s soul.

“It’s time you forgave yourself.” Genji spoke firmly, not a hint of hesitation or doubt in his voice. 

The words shook him from the core of his body. Genji had come back, had returned to him. And with him, he brought every last feeling and sensation he had once thrown away.

“How could I?” His voice wavered. “Forgiveness is not as free as you may think it is, Genji. The world isn’t so kind.”

“The world is only as cruel as you make it out to be.”

“And what of you?” His eyes narrowed with doubt. “Neither human nor artificial, you step in between the balance of two and you still believe that?”

“I’ve made peace with myself, with what I have become, with you. Is that not enough? Do you not believe my words?” He took a careful step towards Hanzo. “…Or do you not believe in yourself? Do you not trust your sight that reflects me within your eyes? Or your ears that hears my voice, and the dragon’s call?”  
Before he could even respond, he felt his arm suddenly being lifted. A mysterious warmth ran through his hand as it pressed against what should have been cold steel. Genji’s hand wrapped around his wrist as he brought it up to meet his chest.

“This is real.” Genji answered. “This is me, and it always has been me. Forgiveness does not stem from nothing. It took me a long time to realize that. So why can’t you?”

“...” He was stunned into silence. 

This clear, forward-looking type of person was the exact opposite of the Genji he once knew, and somehow, the feeling that ran up his arm, that warmth, confirmed it could be no one else but him.

“I want you to feel me. The real me.” He released Hanzo’s wrist, though his hand remained on his chest. “I want you to understand. I bear no grudge, no remorse for what I’ve become—this is only a chapter of growth in a story we both share.”

His pulse raced. A feeling of desperation overwhelmed him. He wanted to confirm it for himself, for that loneliness and guilt to go away so easily was too unreal to him. He wanted to know, he wanted to feel it—the truth.

His hand quivered slightly as he reached out to gently feel Genji’s face. It was strange. Despite being almost entirely robotic, he felt a warmth that he could not explain. Almost as if he were touching Genji’s bare soul, a feeling so intimate he couldn’t help but feel a bit flustered, but he couldn’t stop there. It was the first time that he felt he truly understood Genji. Even back then, their closeness was nothing like this. This was different, and this was very much real.

A small sigh fell from Hanzo’s lips as he felt familiar sensations and memories flood back, like a gentle stream. He moved his unsteady hand from Genji’s face, to his neck, his chest… He was a bit embarrassed, but Genji seemed to pay no mind and stood, patiently, as he was examined rather thoroughly.

“It’s almost bizarre.” Hanzo spoke quietly. “To meet with you like this. In a form and manner foreign to me, but somehow…”

He paused, finally meeting Genji’s eyes now as he spoke.

“Somehow I’ve never felt closer to you. Despite what I have done, to myself, to our clan…to you.” He wavered a bit, but held his ground as he continued. “I’ve thrown away everything, thinking that I had nothing else left for me, but I still came back here, every year, searching for an answer. For a reason I was still here, alone. And then on the tenth year, you come. You were always the one to believe in father’s stories, and I… I was so blinded in what I wanted, I lost track of what I needed.”

He lowered his head, dropping his arms to his sides. He was ashamed. To think that he would throw away what was most important to him in order to keep the Shimada Clan’s legacy. His honor died the day Genji’s former self did. Suddenly, he felt something touch his cheek lightly. He raised his head, and for a moment, had a fleeting vision of a very familiar, human face that he loved. Genji’s hand gently cupped one side of his face, and that warmth spread through him once more.

“You’re wrong, brother.” Genji spoke softly. “If you have truly lost your way, you wouldn’t be here right now. You wouldn’t have been here, with me, in this moment. Time goes on its way as it always does, leaving nothing behind. You have not lost your way, time had only gone at such a speed that you could not keep up with, but you have finally caught up with it, have you not?”

His heart throbbed; pain and an odd sweetness swirled around his chest. He wasn’t quite sure what to call it. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry—he was liberated from such strong chains that bound him to his past. He placed a hand over Genji’s, closing his eyes as he did so.

“Genji…” He sighed his name, quiet happiness in his voice. “To think that I was the one to nearly kill you, and yet… You are the one to save me.”

Without warning, he felt Genji’s body pressed against his, his face resting on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“You still seem to feel some remorse, but its different brother. You don’t seem to completely understand me just yet.” He gave a very quiet chuckle. “I want you to feel me entirely, my mind, my body, my soul.”

He felt his blood rush and his pulse quicken. He wasn’t sure what to do, but his instincts surely did. If he knew his brother well enough, which he did, then this meant… 

He wrapped his arms around Genji, pulling him into a tighter embrace. He held him close, his arms around his waist. Was he always this slender…? His heart pounded against his chest. This kind of intimacy he shared with no other, this closeness, he had never felt anything like it. Their souls bare and shown to only each other, touching in such a way that was much more than the intimacy between normal lovers. For a while, they stood there in silence. No words were exchanged, but the heat the two shared was enough to make him feel as if they’d set the world on fire, so that no one but them would remain. He rested his chin on Genji’s shoulder, only to hear a small laugh escape him.

“Hanzo, your beard.” Genji chuckled softly. “It’s rather…ticklish.”

“You can feel that?”

“I can feel you—all of you. You feel the same with me, don’t you?” He laughed. “It’s a mysterious thing…”

Curiosity and affection circled him, and without really thinking, he turned his head, and kissed Genji lightly on his neck. He made peculiar sound he wasn’t used to hearing—at least, not from him, anyway. His face reddened a bit, but he couldn’t help but wanted to provoke more of a response from him.

He kissed again, this time; he moved his hands a bit, rubbing his lower back in slow circular motions. Again, he heard a soft moan from Genji. His breathing became slightly unsteady. He wasn’t sure if he had misread Genji’s intentions, he was afraid of overstepping his bounds, of losing Genji again.

“Genji, I…” He started.

“You won’t understand me from just talking.” Genji cut him off, his breathing heavy. “So don’t talk, just feel.”

It was as if every last restraint, everything that held him back, snapped. He lifted Genji from the bottom up—kissing his neck, shoulder, and chest as he did so. His hands groped around, feeling his waist then ass as he carried him. Every shudder and moan that Genji let out only made his unsteady breath hotter. They collapsed against a wall, Hanzo towering over him. 

“Then I’ll learn you better than anyone else.” Hanzo panted. “The night is long, and we have ten years of relearning each other, don’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually a commission but i am actually quite proud of it since i doNT EVEN PLAY OVERWATCH BUT I HOPE THAT THIS WAS IN CHARACTER
> 
> Forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes (feel free to point out any sentences that sound off if you come across them) cause i tend to slap my keyboard around until there are words there. Also feel free to translate and repost in other places, just PLEASE give me credit and link back to the original, that's all I ask!


End file.
